À quoi tu penses ?
by MorgwenHPF
Summary: Ma participation au concours "PWP de qualité 2008" sur HPFanfiction.  Bill et Tonks ont été amants autrefois. Maintenant que Fleur est arrivé dans la vie du jeune Weasley, comment va réagir l'ex amour de sa vie ?


**A QUOI TU PENSES ?**

« Mais à quoi tu penses ? »  
>L'indignation faisait perdre ses moyens à la jeune femme. Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la chambre de Bill Weasley, ses traits s'étaient peu à peu altérés pour ressembler à ceux d'une vélane en colère.<br>« Tu crois que j'ai pas vu son p'tit manège ? Toujours à te tourner autour, à te faire ses yeux de biche. Et toi tu la laisses faire ! »  
>Bill se contentait de regarder son amie avec un petit sourire en coin qui devenait insupportable.<br>« Par les chaussettes de Merlin, c'est une gamine ! Elle a sept ans de moins que toi, j'te signale ! »  
>Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, Bill se leva de son lit où il était occupé à faire une sieste avant cette interruption volcanique pour aller tranquillement refermer la porte laissée ouverte sur le reste de Grimmauld Place*.<br>« Dis-moi, petite Tonks, est-ce que par hasard tu serais jalouse ? »  
>Le visage de la sorcière se métamorphosa à une vitesse encore jamais vue par l'aîné des Weasley pour revenir à celui qu'il connaissait si bien, celui qu'il avait tant aimé autrefois, à Hogwarts**. Avec des joues rouges comme des tomates en prime. Elle balbutia des protestations incohérentes qui ne firent que confirmer son soupçon.<br>Il avait laissé Fleur le séduire dans ce seul but, d'ailleurs : pour rendre Tonks jalouse et peut-être, peut-être, la reconquérir. Elle qui lui avait brisé le cœur des années plus tôt sous le prétexte futile qu'il quittait l'école deux ans avant elle.

Pour échapper à son regard moqueur, elle se précipita tête baissée vers la porte devant laquelle il se tenait toujours mais il lui saisit la main avant qu'elle ne pût attraper la poignée. Elle se débattit mollement jusqu'à ce qu'elle levât les yeux et regarda dans les siens.  
>Ce n'était plus de la moquerie qui animait Bill Weasley. Elle était là, tout contre lui, presque dans ses bras. Et, alors qu'il avait prévu de rester maître de lui-même jusqu'à la faire craquer, il sentit que son corps avait sa propre opinion sur ce sujet. Tonks eut tout juste le temps de murmurer un « Bill, non… » sans conviction avant que les lèvres de son ex-petit-ami ne s'emparassent des siennes.<br>Elle voulait protester elle refusait de se laisser prendre à son jeu. Mais tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui, son odeur la submergea. Elle avait oublié à quel point elle avait aimé son odeur, oublié comme elle se replongeait sous les draps après son départ pour tenter de retrouver le parfum du garçon qu'elle aimait.  
>Le garçon était devenu un homme mais certaines choses n'avaient pas changé.<br>Le mouvement de sa main dans sa nuque et ses cheveux tandis qu'il l'embrassait…  
>Les baisers qu'il déposait sur son cou en caressant son dos, cherchant l'ouverture de sa robe…<br>Le contact de ses jambes musclées se pressant contre les siennes…

Il l'avait retournée pour mieux défaire les liens de son vêtement. Elle avait plaqué ses mains contre la porte pour garder son équilibre perturbé par les lèvres de Bill qui embrassait chaque parcelle de peau en même temps qu'il la découvrait. Quand il atteignit ses reins, ses doigts rejoignirent sa bouche et remontèrent lentement jusqu'à ses épaules, arrachant un gémissement retenu sur leur passage. Il saisit alors le tissu qui la couvrait encore et le fit tomber à terre. Il se redressa alors et se pressa contre elle une de ses mains caressait ses seins alors que l'autre, posée sur sa hanche, la maintenait contre lui. Malgré le vêtement qu'il portait toujours - une robe d'intérieur légère idéale pour la sieste en été - elle le sentait dressé contre elle.  
>Ce vêtement était de trop !<br>Se libérant de son étreinte, elle le repoussa doucement et l'entraîna jusqu'au lit aux draps encore défaits. Il s'y installa, les pieds au sol, le dos contre le mur, et elle s'assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Reprenant leur baiser, elle tenta de défaire les quelques boutons qui maintenaient la robe fermée mais ceux-ci résistèrent de leur mieux. Il éclata alors de rire et l'écarta un instant pour se déshabiller de lui-même. À nouveau debout, elle le regarda faire en silence, admirant ce corps qui avait changé de celui d'un adolescent à celui d'un homme fait. Et tellement bien fait.  
>Elle cessa rapidement son examen, toutefois, lorsque les mains de Bill se saisirent de ses hanches et qu'il rapprocha son bassin de son visage. Quand elle sentit sa langue s'insérer entre ses cuisses, tout ce qui lui restait de doutes, pudeur ou attention se volatilisa pour laisser place à des sensations et des gémissements.<p>

_Un corps qui se cambre…  
>De la sueur…<br>Des frissons brulants…  
>Prends-moi ! Prends-moi tout de suite !<br>Prendre son temps… Se retenir…  
>Des lèvres se trouvent…<br>Des mains se joignent…  
>Gémissements…<br>Tes mains…  
>Ta langue…<br>Morsures… Griffures…  
>Serre-moi plus fort !<br>Ce n'est plus le lit…  
>Ne retiens pas tes cris !<br>Je m'agrippe à toi…  
>Des cris… Les nôtres…<br>Hors d'haleine…  
>Elle supplie…<br>Il est en moi !  
>Plus profond… plus profond…<br>Plus vite !  
>Encore… Recommence… N'arrête jamais…<em>

Deux corps unis au pied du lit, dans les draps empêtrés, mêlés de sueur, se redressèrent au même instant, avec le même geste pour se couvrir, comme si un même instinct les avait inspirés.  
>Ou comme si une voix familière avait retenti juste de l'autre côté de la porte à ce moment précis.<br>« Bill, Tonks ! Arrêtez un peu vos duels et descendez dîner ! »  
>Et ce fut d'une voix légèrement enrouée et non sans un rougissement des oreilles que Bill Weasley, à vingt-cinq ans comme lorsqu'il en avait dix, répondit : « Tout de suite, M'man ! »<p>

* Grimmauld Place ~ Square Grimmaud. En anglais, il y a un jeu de mot sur Grimmauld Place qui se prononce comme « grim old place », signifiant « vieil endroit sinistre ».  
>** Hogwarts ~ Poudlard<p> 


End file.
